Naruto: Forgotten World
by Kuzcopia
Summary: Imagine the Naruto plot you know so well, with an extra team, extra characters, added to the mix. Here you can follow the development of original characters in the world you know so well, as they engross in an adventure of their own.
1. Chapter 1

_**Based on a roleplaying game conducted by a friend of mine by the name of Rafael dos Anjos(AKA, GM or simply master) and played by Hugo Damas, Mário Abreu, Carlos Monteiro, Fred Freitas e Fábio Fontes.**_

_**What do I mean by that? The story you are about to read is based on a roleplaying game that me and my friends currently play, Rafael adapted a story from the series Naruto where several more characters exist, including two new very powerful Jonin level senseis. I will be leaving you commentaries to certain funny trivia they will be marked as such: # (hopefully funny) trivia comment#**_

_**All plots and secondary characters were thought out by Rafael, all actions and dialogues of the respective characters are responsibility of their players. Obviously it's based on the Naruto world so everything else is due credit to its respective creator:**_

_**The family Naokiren is made up by Hugo Damas in league with the GM's ideas(ps. Way before Yamato ever showed up):**_

_**Kurokawa(made up name) Tatsuya – Mario**_

_**Naokiren Katsuo – Me.**_

_**Hyuga Kinzoku – Fred.**_

_**Raijin - Fontes.**_

_**Hyuga Katashi – Carlos.**_

_**Extra warning: Bad Wordies.**_

_**also, check www.factorx.pt/legendarycomics/Imagetest/Menu3.htm for images of some of our original characters! :)**_

Chapter 1: Becoming Genins.

Iruka Sensei was being what he always was, the teacher. The class had just finished but he wanted to say some things before they left; they liked to that, prolong the boredom:

"So the Genin exams are today, for some of you at least. I hope you have practiced what you need to do and that all of you become Genins. I will see you later, alright? Recess."

The class left, three students dragging behind while getting their stuff. One of them left first, with a need to get to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom. Another was Hyuga Katashi who promptly moved to have some lunch. The final one was named Kurokawa Tatsuya and was feared due to his past and the nature of his power. He was a natural with elemental Jutsus based off ice, no one knew why, they only knew his family had been slaughtered and that his power was weird as sometimes he performed ninjutso with but one hand. One hand seals…

He, on the other hand, was ill-disposed and a bully trickster. He saw Katsuo going inside the bathroom and so felt the need to lock it shut. When Katsuo noticed it, he reacted as ever:

"What now?" His complacent passive yet worried tone lingered on the question. #you cannot believe how many Wisdom failures I rolled here . #

You see, he was very much lacking in self confidence which resulted in his timid nature while Tatsuya, on the other hand, was afraid of nothing and weighted not the consequences of his action. Katsuo shouted for help until someone opened the door so he could proceed to the cafeteria. There he got in line. Tatsuya was already eating, by himself as usual, and Katashi was standing in front an Inozuka called Kiba. He was carrying a dog on his head, as usual, and Katashi decided to comment on it.

"They allow dogs in here?" He asked, jesting. "Bit unsanitary don't you think?" He asked, laughing hard and pointing. Kiba smirked as the little pup bit Katashi's hand.

"AHHHH!!"

He waved it in the air, frantically and looked around noticing he was next to a pot of boiling soup. With a mischievous mind and look, he thrust to drown the pup in there but alas ninja dogs have quite the reflexes; he jumped off from his arm unto Kiba. Katashi looked at the dog and frowned disappointed. Then he glanced at his hand which was inside the soup and it finally hit him… that it was scalding hot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

He took it out again and waved it in the air for relief. #Yeah, Akamaru rolled a better agility dice than Carlos. Go ninja dog!#

Meanwhile, unseen by everyone, Tatsuya did some one hand seals beneath the table and the soup suddenly splashed all over Kiba and Katashi.

Kiba protected himself with his arm; Katashi was too busy waving it in the air and hence got a cheek full of it.

"AHOOOAHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The little pup barked annoyed and Kiba looked at Tatsuya accordingly. "Good boy, Akamaru. Hey Tatsuya! Thought I didn't notice huh!?"

He grabbed a piece of bread he had already set on his tray, wet it in the soup and threw it at Tatsuya who had more than enough time to dodge. Alas, that was not the case for a young orange dressed blonde little kid who took the hit to the back of the head.

"AH! What the hell?!"

He grabbed the piece of bread and jumped on the table, looking around threateningly. "WHO THREW THAT??" He demanded to know, looking in the direction it came from. Tatsuya smirked and pointed at the green haired boy curling up behind Kiba so nobody would notice him.

"The leaf boy, Naruto." #Yeah, mario's a real funny ass XD. I'm not even making this up. ALL his actions.#

"Why you!"

Naruto reacted, pulling back his sleeves and running towards him.

"What? Eh? No I wasn't…" He babbled as Naruto made his way towards him and grabbed his collar.

"Hey now!"

Katsuo struggled for release but wasn't able too as Naruto lifted him up in the air. That surprised just about everyone since Naruto had always been a pathetic excuse for a ninja, the worst of all.

"It wasn't me, just ask Kiba. He threw that at Tatsuya and…" Naruto looked at Kiba who looked away.

"I dunno what he's talking about. Hey Katashi, you're gonna move or what?" He asked.

Katashi was still grasping his wounds but, to avoid more trouble, did what was demanded of him.

"Grrr, you annoying little."

Naruto growled annoyed, clearly releasing some frustration as he threw Katsuo completely across the room, over tables and chairs and ninjas eating.

Katsuo whirled and rotated in the air, hit the wall with his feet and hopped a little so he would turn and land alright.

At that time, Tatsuya was still in for some more mischief and so he took on Kiba's bread idea. Got his piece wet and threw it at the most popular most successful ninja of their year, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had remained unbothered by these loud events, not even having the curiosity to glance at what was going on, but he clearly sensed the piece of bread heading towards him. He made a swift movement with his hand and pierced it with a knife; he then back tracked it right unto Tatsuya.

"Whoah!"

He shouted, dodging the piece of bread that landed on somebody's soup getting three people wet. One of them immediately put his leg on the table, fruit on one hand, meat on the other….

"FOOD FIGHT!" He threw.

"Double whoah!" Tatsuya could be a trouble maker but he was smart and wanted no part of this; he immediately hid beneath his table. Naruto was half way across the room and hence right smack in the middle of it, cross fire being the expression.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

Naruto screamed, curling up into a hedgehog position, as he was nailed by countless meals and desserts. Katsuo felt sorry for the victim and noticed Katashi was ignoring his slight burns for he was in a well supplied position…still at the self service line, in front of the fruit tray.

"GET THE LEAF BOY!" Somebody shouted.

No one knew or noticed the voice came from under a table but it made them all look at the side wall where Katsuo looked upon them all, overwhelmed.

"GET 'IM!"

"Crap!…"

"What's going on here?!" Teacher Iruka shouted, door sliding open very loudly.

_Safe!_ Katsuo thought. The image was curious, Sasuke finishing his meal, completely untouched even though the scenario around him and the food tray was dirty with pieces of it. Tatsuya laughing his ass off protected, Naruto drenched in filth and everyone else with their hands raised with nutritious stuff, all aiming at the little green haired, green dressed kid.

"Oh c'mon guys! It's Genin exam day. Naruto! Tatsuya! Follow me immediately."

"How come?!" Tatsuya asked, already standing and suddenly in a defying posture.

"But I didn't do anything, Iruka-sensei!"

"Yeah he didn't do any…"

"Shut up…Naokiren." Iruka said, unable to remember Katsuo's name. "You two, now!"

Katsuo sighed, defeated, and went to get his food. Naruto and Tatsuya followed, both unwilling and complaining. Katashi grabbed an apple and went to the nurse's office to tend to his wounds. Sasuke was about the only one who managed to finish his food and so he left the cafeteria.

Iruka led the two youngsters to a class that was starting for younger year olds.

"Hello kids, today I brought two little guinea pigs for this Genjutso lesson."

"What?! This is totally unacceptable, I mean, why do I have to be…"

"Shut up, Naruto. Or do you want to clean up the bathrooms instead? Might not be in time for your exam even…" Iruka threatened.

"You are so unfair, Iruka-sensei…"

Iruka smiled, victoriously. Tatsuya just wanted to get his over with; besides, he was amused at the scared looks some of the kids were giving him.

"So, who here can tell me the definition of Genjutso? Yes, you go ahead."

Meanwhile, at the infirmary…

"Again Katashi? You know, sometimes I get the feeling you like being here or something." The nice pretty nurse commented to a smiling Katashi as she rubbed some ointments on his burns.

"Well, you should always trust your feelings…" Katashi said, attempting a dreamy provocative voice. It worked; it provoked her to pinch one of his burns.

"ACK!!" #haha, go Carlos. Work your low charisma!#

"Oh, I'm sorry; I get these little jerks some times." Katashi suddenly ignored his pain so he could state, in a serious voice.

"That's alright; I have that effect on women." Another pinch.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

"Hope not, not every girl out there's as nice as me…pervert." A tear ran down Katashi's eyes and, with this, his manliness was gone and he rendered silent.

Back at the Genjutso class..

"When on a Genjutso, you first have to know where it's focusing." Iruka explained, he had his hands positioned and both Naruto and Tatsuya were trapped in a genjutso. Their senses informed them they were being swallowed by the ground. Naruto was screaming desperately.

"What's this?! What's happening. HELP! THE FLOOR IS EATING ME!!"

Tatsuya held his right hand in front of him and stated "KAI!". He noticed he was crouched and hence stood up.

"Very good Tatsuya, now you Naruto."

"KAI!" He shouted with hands together in front of his face and eyes closed. He opened his eyes and he was still sinking, torso left.

"AH! KAI KAI KAI!!"

He was lying down now, ridiculously stretching his hands above his head, supposedly because it had been swallowed.

"KAI KAI! Why isn't it working?! KAI, for god's sakes KAI!!"

Iruka whispered "kai…" and Naruto noticed he was lying down on the floor and was immediately embarrassed. He got up blushing as Iruka sighed.

"Can't even do this properly; I worry about you, Naruto."

"I can! I can! Do it again! I'll get it right this time!" Tatsuya reacted with a doubtful sneer. Naruto pointed at him and screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! You think I can't?? Iruka-sensei, let's go!"

"But you're already late for your exam aren't you?" Naruto glanced at the clock and immediately "DAMN!" He ran off. Tatsuya smirked commenting. "Let 'em wait." And left, walking.

Iruka rubbed his forehead; it scared him to think of this new generation of ninjas.

"Wait a minute. I'm supposed to be at the exam too. Class is over, don't forget your homework!" He left hurrying.

An hour later, it was time for the first one to be examined.

At the exam room:

"Hyuga Katashi." Katashi told the observing party. The only one he knew there was the Hokage and Iruka.

"Hum hum…a Hyuga. Well then, perform a henge please."

"Henge!" Smoke cleared showing a very disturbed version of Katashi.

"You're going to have to do better than that…"

Katashi tried again and transformed into the Hokage.

"Very good. Now Bushin." Katashi did the seals and made a copy of himself.

"Congratulations, you are now a Genin. Tell the next to get in."

A few more students went through before it was time for Naokiren Katsuo.

"Naokiren Katsuo." Katsuo told the judges with a slight bow as a greeting.

"Welcome to the Genin exam. Perform a henge please."

"Yes sir." He did the seals, concentrated and transformed into Iruka, transforming back afterwards.

"Right, bushin now."

"Yes sir." He did the seals, concentrated and…failed. Chakra farted into the air and smoke cleared to show nothing. "I…I'm…uh, I'm sorry. I guarantee you I can do it, I…May I try again."

"By all means." One of the judges answered. Katsuo did the seals, concentrated…

"Ha Bushin no Jutso!" Smoke erupted, smoke cleared and two clones of Katsuo showed up, he was sweating a little bit.

"Ah, very well Katsuo. You are now a genin."

"Yeah? Wow…ham, kay!" The clones imploded into a heap of dried out leafs and Katsuo reacted worried. #actually I aced both of them first time, great dice but I felt wrong 'bout taking the spot light here XD. #

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry I made a mess. I'm…I just trained this bushin more I..."

"Don't worry about it." One of the teachers said, impatiently, others sighed. Katsuo acknowledged, bowed gratefully, picked his head band and left.

The next one was Tatsuya who went in confident and superior. #Detail: His dice here were AWFUL. He almost flunked! I had a bundle of fun.#

"Kurokawa Tatsuya" Tatsuya told the judges off.

"Hm…perform a henge please."

"Pfah." He did the seals, concentrated:

"Henge no jutso!" Smoke, it cleared and nothing.

"Very impressive." Iruka teased.

"I…HENGE!" More smoke and still nothing but a distorted version of Iruka.

"Wow…" Another teacher commented. Tatsuya, pissed, practically screamed.

"God damn it…HENGE NO JUTSO!" Both handed seals and concentrated and successfully transformed into Iruka sensei.

"Man, Kai." He transformed back.

"Bushin no jutso, please."

"Right." Tatsuya confirmed, now a little worried.

"Bushin no jutso!" Nothing… "Bushin no jutso!" More smoke, some of them cough at the quantity of smoke that already plagued that room.

"Will somebody open a window? These failures completely ruin my sinuses"

"Well, you do know who his family is right? No good they were…" One of them commented.

"Grrrr…" Tatsuya growled. He reacted very badly at being reminded of his heritage.

He put his left hand away and, with only his right hand, made the needed seals, vociferating:

"Bushin no FUCKING Jutso!" Smoke rose and cleared showing four clones of Tatsuya.

"AH! Up yours!" Tatsuya said without thinking. He quickly fixed his comment.

"Uh…difficulty! Hardship! Up yours."

"Quite…I guess you're a… Genin.".

"Henge!" The clones shouted, turning into beautiful naked chicks.

"OMG!" One of the judges reacted, bursting blood out of his nose and falling off his chair. The Hokage coughed unto his hand, as the others around him also controlled their reaction. Tatsuya was very pleased with himself.

"Damn right I am. Kai."

The clones imploded into mists which, for some reason, clogged the judge's table. It had nothing to do with his left hand being behind his back…so Tatsuya would say. He grabbed the headband and left, much to the judges' relief.

Katsuo head on home to tell his parents he was Genin! Katashi followed suit with his head house cousin, Hinata…silent walk as always. Tatsuya just went on down to his house where he lived alone and unbothered by Konoha's overall society.

All pretty much with a fulfilled sense of accomplishment; after all, they were Genins! Great adventures awaited these three youngsters and little did they know how horribly dangerous they were. #yes, I'm looking at YOU, master! Seriously, you have NO idea what we've been through, though you will.#

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review! :D_**

**_And that's that. Hope you've enjoyed it and read on!_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Kuzcopia._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Based on a roleplaying game conducted by a friend of mine by the name of Rafael dos Anjos(AKA, GM or simply master) and played by Hugo Damas, Mário Abreu, Carlos Monteiro, Fred Freitas e Fábio Fontes._**

**_What do I mean by that? The story you are about to read is based on a roleplaying game that me and my friends currently play, Rafael adapted a story from the series Naruto where several more characters exist, including two new very powerful Jonin level senseis. I will be leaving you commentaries to certain funny trivia they will be marked as such: # (hopefully funny) trivia comment#_**

**_All plots and secondary characters were thought out by Rafael, all actions and dialogues of the respective characters are responsibility of their players. Obviously it's based on the Naruto world so everything else is due credit to its respective creator:_**

**_The family Naokiren is made up by Hugo Damas in league with the GM's ideas(ps. Way before Yamato ever showed up):_**

**_Kurokawa(made up name) Tatsuya – Mario_**

**_Naokiren Katsuo – Me._**

**_Hyuga Kinzoku – Fred._**

**_Raijin - Fontes._**

**_Hyuga Katashi – Carlos._**

**_Enjoy._**

**also, check www.factorx.pt/legendarycomics/Imagetest/Menu3.htm for images of some of our original characters! :)**

Chapter 2: Team 9

Katsuo was up and in time for the gathering of all new Genins, where they would be put into teams. Katashi was also in time, obligated to escort his head house cousin Hinata who was to be at this meeting. Tatsuya…living alone and all, kind of lost track of time:

He woke up, yawned and stretched:

"Yeah…today I join a team. Hope they don't put me up with some crybaby loser…" He looked at the clock. "Oh shit!" And ran off because he was late.

Meanwhile, back at the meeting, Katsuo had sat next to a boy very much covered in his clothes and sun glasses only letting his forehead and hair show. The guy was sitting next to the Inozuka and his dog. Katashi sat besides Hinata who was sitting besides a guy with red hair. Everyone was normally minding their own business and ignoring, as they had learned too, Naruto's over-loud commentaries.

All was well until a girl screamed in despair, like the world was over. Everyone looked over at the scream and saw the pink haired girl by the name of Sakura pointing mortified at Naruto and Sasuke who were kissing each other. The shock was profound and global, issuing a silent but momentary event.

"BHUAHAHAHAHAHAA!!"

Katashi laughed out loud. In fact, he STARTED the hilarious laughing and giggling fest that followed whilst Sasuke's fans outburst was evident. Naruto and Sasuke unhook lips; Sasuke wanted to kill him but meanwhile the door slid open. Everyone looked over and shut up immediately thinking it was the teacher. But it was Tatsuya who smiled at all of them and commented:

"Now that's what I call respect! Damn ri…"

Someone nailed him in the forehead with a rubber. He jerked behind and grabbed the eraser, about to throw it at someone…anyone.

"What are you doing?" He looked to the left and saw Iruka there, arms crossed, looking at him.

Tatsuya looked at the board and noticed there was something weakly erased.

"Helping out!" He rubbed the eraser over this little smudge and then kept it and went to sat himself.

"Well thank you…" Iruka thanked, clearly not convinced but letting it slide.

He explained about how the teams have to be balanced, no one can complain, officially anyways, about how they're set up and a whole lot of other information nobody cared about. They were all thinking about whom they wanted to be with and who they didn't want to be with. And so he set up the teams. Nobody complained as actively as Naruto and Sakura when they were put in the same team, with Sasuke. Or as actively as Tatsuya…

"And team 9 will be composed by Kurokawa Tatsuya, Naokiren Katsuo and Hyuga…"

_Heh, cool, Hinata… _Tatsuya and Katsuo thought. But...alas…unfortunately…

" Katashi."

"WHAT!!" Tatsuya screamed, standing up in outrage. "I OBJECT!"

"You can't object." Iruka noted.

"The hell I can't! How come everybody else gets a girl on their team and mine's all guys?!"

Katsuo was too shy to speak up against the teacher but he concurred with a nod.

"Yeah, Sasuke and Naruto seem to like guys and Katsuo's way to shy for a man. Can't we trade Katsuo for Sakura?"

"HEY!" Naruto shouted to argue but Sakura out-yelled him:

"HELL NO!" She screamed, punching the table and getting up. "Are you crazy?! I'll kick your ass, Katashi!!" She reacted furiously and threateningly, pointing at him.

After all, she had managed to get into the same team as Sasuke.

"Will you?" Katashi asked, wishfully.

"Whoah…enough!" Iruka stopped. "Katashi, there's something wrong with you…there aren't enough girls so that's your team. Both of you just keep quiet and behave yourselves. Learn from Katsuo, he's well behaved."

"This is bullcrap!"

Tatsuya sat and crossed his arms. Katsuo sighed in defeat, life was full of challenges…and here was another one. Teaming up with the bully and pervert…he sighed again.

Meeting point with their sensei and he was late. Katsuo was sitting down at the balcony, keeping his distance from the ever constantly glancing Tatsuya and creepy Katashi who kept looking over other balconies for other teams.

"Hey, I think I see my cousin's team."

"Yeah? Where? They drinkin' something?" Tatsuya asked, already planning to spill it over someone. #he told us his intentions…#

"I…dunno. I don't have Byakugan yet."

"Byakugan? What's that?"

"Oh, just the best ninjutso ever! It lets me see through anything, at great distances as well as any angles of vision and…"

"Bla bla bla, I can do jutsos with ONE hand. Can YOU do that? I thought not!"

"Dude, that is hardly useful. I can see EVERYTHING with Byakugan."

"I can own you with ONE hand tied behind my back!"

"Oh yeah?!" Katashi stood up. "Care to try ya freak?"

"Freak? Look yourself in the mirror, YOU DON'T HAVE AN IRIS. You're like a zombie!"

Tatsuya also stood up. Katsuo slid in his seat a little further apart; he was spinning a leaf in between his fingers.

"Oh that's it!"

"Are you my team?" A voice asked from the door.

Tatsuya and Katashi stopped and looked to the side; Katsuo looked up at their sensei.

For a lack of comparison, all three thought his hair was like Sasuke's hair, but on a grown up. It was white. He had a blue cloth as a mask covering his mouth and nose, obviously covering the neck too; grey pants with two flames drawn in each base of the legs, a white long sleeved shirt with a black typical konoha vest over it. Armoured pads in the arms, mittens, round spectacles, the jonin headband on his forehead, a black cape that went as far down his body as his knees. Also, and this was of note, he was carrying a decently sized sword on his back; despite this fact, he still looked frail and weak due to his boyish traits and geek resemblances.

"You're our sensei?!" Tatsuya asked.

"Unless you're just here enjoying the view instead of my running late students…yes." He told them, pushing the glasses a bit into place.

"Late? You're the one who's late." Tatsuya accused.

"I can't believe you're our sensei, you look so weak." Katashi honestly said. "I bet I could take you on."

He smiled homicidal and replied:

"Trust me, you'll get your chance. My name is Shinta, why don't my students start by introducing themselves?" He requested in kind.

Tatsuya had no interest in doing such, neither did Katashi. Katsuo was looking at the sensei expectantly.

"Right, you start then." He pointed at Katashi. Katashi stood up. He dressed in white and grey, black hair long to the shoulders and normally with a sly smile.

"My name's Hyuga Katashi. I come from the clan Hyuga and specialize in taijutso, obviously."

"Right, and what is your goal as a ninja, Katashi?"

"What else? Be good enough of a ninja to assist the Head clan." He shrugged and sat down.

"Head clan?" Katsuo asked.

"Not now." Shinta intruded. "But while you're at it, introduce yourself."

Katsuo stood up immediately. Born inside a ninja family that had but a few generations in the village of Konoha, Naokiren Katsuo dressed in a dark green t-shirt and wood coloured breeches; he had grass green curly hair and brown eyes. He possessed the bloodline skill of being in tune and having a remarkable sensibility towards the flora. All its members where hence trained to handle flora-based ninjutsu as well as simple mokuton(wood based) ninjutsu.

"I am Naokiren Katsuo. I come from the clan Naokiren and specialize in flora-based middle range ninjutso with supposedly decent taijutso skill. I'll also be able to do some mokuton no jutso in the future, I think." He explained.

"And what do you goal for, as a ninja?"

"The usual, I guess." He scratched his head embarrassed. "I want to become a Jonin, maybe even part of the Anbu...protect and help Konoha and its legacy."

"Alright, and you?"

Tatsuya got up as Katsuo sat down. Tatsuya was the tallest of the group, long light blue hair with dark blue eyes, dressed in long sleeved blue sweater and white shorts.

"Name's Kurokawa Tatsuya. I specialize in long and middle range ice based ninjutso. My goal is to become the most powerful ninja in Konoha." He said with a smirk.

"Hokage?" Shinta asked.

"No, good gracious no. Nobody fears the Hokage. Everyone has the annoying act to fear me so I want to be strong enough to give them reason too." He grinned.

Shinta raised an eyebrow…that was, indeed, an original goal.

"Quite...well now that we've introduced ourselves; it's time for your final test to become a genin. Follow me if you…"

"What? Whoah, time out!" Katashi interrupted. "We're already Genins!"

"Well, I have the official power to deny you that status and send you back for one more year of academy. And as far as I'm concerned, there's more to being Genins than performing cloning or shape-shifting illusion techniques. I'll test you myself and decide whether you disserve the title or not." And so it was, team 9 wasn't even official and could very well be flunked. #I know what you're thinking. It'll be very different to what Kakashi did. Trust me; our GM's not that nice. He once had the sensei wake Tatsuya up by poking him with his sword…#

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review! :D_**

**_And that's that. Hope you've enjoyed it and read on!_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Kuzcopia._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Based on a roleplaying game conducted by a friend of mine by the name of Rafael dos Anjos(AKA, GM or simply master) and played by Hugo Damas, Mário Abreu, Carlos Monteiro, Fred Freitas e Fábio Fontes._**

**_What do I mean by that? The story you are about to read is based on a roleplaying game that me and my friends currently play, Rafael adapted a story from the series Naruto where several more characters exist, including two new very powerful Jonin level senseis. I will be leaving you commentaries to certain funny trivia they will be marked as such: # (hopefully funny) trivia comment#_**

**_All plots and secondary characters were thought out by Rafael, all actions and dialogues of the respective characters are responsibility of their players. Obviously it's based on the Naruto world so everything else is due credit to its respective creator:_**

**_The family Naokiren is made up by Hugo Damas in league with the GM's ideas(ps. Way before Yamato ever showed up):_**

**_Kurokawa(made up name) Tatsuya – Mario_**

**_Naokiren Katsuo – Me._**

**_Hyuga Kinzoku – Fred._**

**_Raijin - Fontes._**

**_Hyuga Katashi – Carlos._**

**_Enjoy please._**

**also, check www.factorx.pt/legendarycomics/Imagetest/Menu3.htm for images of some of our original characters! :)**

Chapter 3: How to pass an impossible challenge.

"But…" Tatsuya interrupted. "The hokage even, he was there. What was the point of that exam?"

"Ninjas don't argue orders from their superiors." Shinta stated. "Now follow me." He jumped out of the balcony. Tatsuya growled annoyed and followed, so did Katashi.

Katsuo sighed and jumped after him, still not thrilled about being in the same team as those two.

Shinta led them out of Konoha, through the forest that surrounded it. Katashi was attempting something, a technique. Tatsuya was just walking, quiet and wiggling with a kunai he was taking in his hand. Katsuo was rotating a leaf in his fingers. He led them unto a clearing in the middle which only tree was ONE right smack in the middle of it. The clearing was very big too.

"We're here."

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts and looked at their sensei.

"The test is fairly simple. Land ONE hit on me and you'll pass."

"What?" Katsuo asked.

"Uff…man, I was worried for a minute there." Katashi commented whilst Tatsuya yawned.

"Yes, well, start whenever you want." The sensei told them.

All three assumed fighting positions and Katashi was the first to strike. He jumped at the sensei to punch him and he did it pretty fast too but Shinta threw a smoke bomb against the ground. When the smoke cleared, Katashi had clearly gone through it and the sensei was gone.

Katsuo and Tatsuya looked around but didn't spot him. Both had a simple idea, make it harder for an ambush to happen.

"Ha bushin no jutso."

"Bushin no jutso." Katsuo made a clone, Tatsuya made two. Both Katsuos hopped into the tree filled area at his left. One of the Tatsuya's jumped back, the other two went right. Katashi did some sort of short dance and stopped in a position, apparently wanting to be ambushed.

Shinta looked at the scenery and thought:

_Clever. Bushins so I don't know exactly who to hit. They take cover while their taijutso expert is the bait to lure me out. He's the most likely to avoid an attack, the Hyuga…_

He looked closer at Katashi and confirmed he didn't have that yet.

_But he doesn't seem to be able to do that yet...their problem is the worst a ninja can have, underestimation. __Leaving a Genin to hold off against a Jonin... they need a lesson, now let's see if I can do this without killing him._

He suddenly jumped out of the bushes, speeding up towards Katashi who takes a second to look in his direction, a fist already an arms length from him. He leaned to dodge but wouldn't be on time. The punch hit with enough force to send him flying against the line of trees, crushing a few of them…if it were Katashi; the figure vanished because it was a bushin.

_What? When did he?_

2 Shurikens and a Kunai came soaring from the nearest forest line, Shinta hopped back easily avoiding them but when he was about to land he noticed one more heading to intercept his gut.

_Good, but not good enough_

With an imperceptible motion, he hopped in the air, literally double jumped to avoid it. He saw Katashi jumping out of a hole in the ground and the others arriving now with their clones, intending to catch him in the air.

_Oh, I see now. He did a clone as he cross the smoke bomb and made it leave the smoke __area whilst he_ _dug himself a hole and hid. His clone was in front of the hole so I didn't see…lucky, but I guess that's enough to win over your opponent. Look at them, they think they got me. _

Below him Katsuo and Tatsuya and their clones throw kunais at Shinta. He clearly saw through the illusion kunais by their reaction to the wind and whirled and front flipped dodging them all. Then he started making some seals.

_Jonin making seals! _ Katsuo told himself, dashing away with his clones, fleeing. Tatsuya only reacted when he saw Shinta bringing his hands to his mouth:

_Crap! Katon! _He jumped away trying to be fast enough.

Katashi, though, had been slowed down from getting out of the hole and was, therefore, unable to exit the blast zone in time.

_I better go easy._

"Katon-Karyuu Endan!" #that's right, hokage level jutsu, isn't our master nice?#

A minute version of his flaming missile erupted from inside his hand, hitting the ground with an explosion. Tatsuya still suffered some damage, losing a clone. Katashi was basically half done in.

Tatsuya retreated into the forest line and Shinta landed more than safely. He glanced around for incoming weapons but nothing. He looked to the side and saw Katashi running away.

"Heh." He smirked. _Go ahead and rest, you have until sunrise tomorrow after all._

Shinta jumped back to the forest line again.

The battlefield was now clear, a little smouldering crater next to a dug up hole but the rest was peaceful, enjoying the wind and the tune to which they oscillated, the trees and even the grass. After a few minutes, Tatsuya and his two clones come out, along with Katsuo and his.

_Seeking direct confrontation when they are clearly outmatched is very wrong. Let's see if I can make them understand that…_

5 Kunais flew through the air as Shinta dashed towards his students. All of them dodged the kunais and shurikens soar through the air back at Shinta who leaped over them and made some seals:

_Hope you at least came prepared for this technique, since you've seen it._

"Katon-Karyuu Endan!"

The fire rocket blew, hard without quarter, leaving behind nothing more than smoke and a second crater. He didn't see them evading it.

_Oh crap…I killed them?_

Katsuo jumped out of the tree line, Shinta's right, Tatsuya already running throwing three shurikens; he saw them through his peripheral vision.

_Oh! All bushins...ok._

He drew his sword from behind his back, hitting the shurikens against the ground as he landed. Both of them stopped on their tracks.

_Whoah…big sword. _Katsuo thought.

"The hell is this? You a samurai or something?" Tatsuya asked, offensively.

Shinta frowned, offended. He let go of the sword, did some seals and said while pulling two slightly shorter and thinner swords apart:

"Mugenjin Nibai Kyouran no jutso."

"I hate you Tatsuya…" Katsuo stated as a reaction. Tatsuya looked at him as their sensei waved the swords to throw them, and smirked:

"Good luck surviving."

He stepped into a puddle of water in the middle of the grass saying:

"Mizu Shunshin no jutso."

He was absorbed into the puddle of water, just in time to evade a decapitation.

"Ah!" Katsuo reacted ducking and very barely evading the second sword. He was left alone…against a Jonin.

"Please don't kill me!" Katsuo shouted, getting back up.

"What kind of ninja are you?" Shinta asked, diminishing. Katsuo had a sudden feel of danger and turned his head to see both swords coming back at him, torso and legs.

"Kawarimi no jutso!" Katsuo frantically shouted. The swords cut him in three pieces but the three pieces turn into logs.

_He can do kawarimi huh?_

A light explosion of very little smoke resonates behind Shinta, right before a shout:

"AHHHHHH!!" The ridiculous part about this is that it was a terrified shout, not a killer one.

Katsuo sunk a Kunai in Shinta's shoulder and, instead of blood gushing out, the body simply disappeared in a puff of, yet again, smoke.

"A kage bushin??" Katsuo noted, very nervous.

_A kage! He can do a kage bushin??_

Katsuo didn't move; he observed his surroundings trying to decide whether to retreat back or not. He was very nervous. If the sensei could clone himself like that, any attempt to form a trap would be triggered by the clone whilst the original attacked from his hideout, if that original wasn't a clone himself...while Katsuo confused himself, Shinta thought to himself, amidst the greenery of trees, branches and leafs.

_So Katsuo can do kawarimis and Tatsuya can do that shushin thing. Well they seem proficient at using them; let's see just how proficient._

Three Shintas leapt out of the forest line and ran towards Katsuo from all three fronts.

"uh…" Katsuo broke, not knowing what to do, his strategic mind telling him to run, his limbs reacting otherwise. The three of them leapt at him but one's intercepted, at jumping moment, by a rising Tatsuya holding a Kunai that sinks it on his belly, disappearing again immediately lest one of the others do something to harm him.

"Kawarimi!" Katsuo shouted desperate, when he could tell how close the swords were by hearing the wind being cut.

He disappeared, both Shintas span around to cut the ambushing Katsuo but they heard nothing and saw nothing. They joined back, checked for puddles to confirm Tatsuya couldn't get them and then heard the scream:

"WHOOOOAHHHHH"

The sound of Katsuo falling; he had appeared in the sky and was now falling unto the forest.

"KAWARIMI!". He disappeared and showed up above the forest but on the opposite end.

"Ahhhh, Kawarimi!"

_So the first one was luck…_

He showed up in front of the senseis. They looked at him, he looked at them back.

"AH! Kawarimi!"

He disappeared, this time showing up unseen, inside the forest. Both senseis massaged their forehead, wiping the disappointed tear of sweat on it and sighed.

Inside the forest, Katsuo met up with Katashi, breathing deeply from the fright.

"We need a plan." Katashi said, spiteful due to his burns which still hurt.

"He can do kage bushin." Katsuo told him, in between gasps. "We have to get room for Tatsuya, he's stuck in a puddle."

"I saw, stupid Water Boy." Katashi mocks. "But no, we need to concentrate on the sensei."

They were both watching the landscape; the two Shintas were laying in wait. Suddenly, a puff of smoke starts rising up from the tree in the middle of the clearing.

"There." Katsuo said. "He's there."

"In the tree? How'd you figure that, that could be anything."

"I put a clone there, to fake an ambush later. Sensei must have arrived there and kill it." He was calmer now, Katsuo.

"Well, he'll always see us coming and we can't see him. And his clones can see us so…we need a plan."

"We need our third member. Let's send clones to draw them back so Tatsuya can retreat to the tree line, then we'll think of something else."

"Yeah, ok."

Katashi did some seals and created a clone. Naokiren did the same:

"Bushin no jutso."

"Ha bushin no jutso."

When the clones appeared, Katsuo saw, from his point of view, the real Katashi flinging forward killing his clone as he's expelled out of the tree line, thrown to crash against one of the clones.

Katsuo turned his head and observed Shinta finishing the spinning kick, landing his foot on the vertical tree. He leapt towards him.

"kawarimi!" Shinta cut Katsuo in half, and then each half turned into half a log and Shinta thought, accordingly:

_Man, that's annoying!_

Little did the sensei know that was a feeling to be shared by many enemies, if not every enemy, that ever faced off against the aforementioned Leaf Boy…

Back on the clearing, the blow that Katashi took to the back of the head had rendered him disoriented; one of the Shintas caught him and turned around towards the second one which drew his sword and pointed it at his chest. He dashed forward and Katsuo showed up to Katashi's left, noticing it.

"Hey! You're going to kill him!"

Shinta didn't react, simply carried on.

_No! _Katsuo thought, acknowledging that was exactly the point.

He had expected him to play defensive and evasive tactics but he was being horrifically violent and aggressive.

_He's gotta be bluffing. He can't just kill a Genin…_

Katashi meanwhile regained consciousness and rapidly became aware of his situation.

"Hey! What the…?" He tried to force himself free but failed. "Stop! What're you doing?" He asked, very worried.

Tatsuya again rose from a puddle of water, kunai in hand to stick in the sensei but he leapt forward and above Tatsuya still intending to shove his sword through Katashi's chest. Katsuo dashed forward and threw 2 kunais and 3 shurikens to intercept him. All of them are intercepted by a flying sword sent from the lone tree.

"Gahhh! NO!"

Katsuo leapt and placed himself in between Shinta and Katashi whilst Tatsuya threw shurikens at his back. Katsuo intended in pushing the sword with a kunai but he dropped it in the midst of frantically hurrying and thus attempted to close his hands on the blade to stop its movement with sheer force.

The tip of the sword stopped at his chest, Shinta disappeared, the Shinta grabbing hold of Katashi also disappeared and another landed on the floor out of nowhere. Katashi, in frightful gasps, tried to regain normal breathing; Tatsuya already getting back inside the puddle and Katsuo rotating intending to protect Katashi in the one or two seconds he needed to recompose himself. But, fortunately, this was the real Shinta and the test was now over.

"The end. You pass the test."

Tatsuya stopped his teleportation half way, Katsuo half lowered his guard but Katashi pushed him aside and yelled:

"WHAT?"

"You pass the test, you are definitely Genins."

"We didn't touch you." Tatsuya pointed out, showing up. "we didn't…"

"You didn't sacrifice each other in order to win. That's what really matters but if you have a problem with that I can arrange for some…"

"Nononono. We don't! We're Genins, cool!"

"No no, Tatsuya is right. Technically you failed so let's do a second test." He smirked. #moral of the story, don't be a smartass with the master. More on that on a later chapter…#

Katsuo put his kunai back in his bag while glancing at Tatsuya, whispering:

"I hate you so much…"

"Something simple, get back to Konoha." Shinta told them.

"Wha…just that?" Katashi asked, doubtful.

"Yeah, you can do that right?" He started making some seals, bit a finger a bit, wet it on the floor and proclaimed:

"Kuchiyose no jutso". Smoke and his summon was visible, a giant bird.

"GAWRK!!" a very fat giant bird that crouched and bowed down so Shinta could climb on. Mounting him, he told his newest students.

"I'll see you there then." And waved goodbye, as the bird set off flying. The students just watched in disbelief.

"Just get to Konoha? Bah. He just wanted to show off his Jutsos, I imagine. That's probably all he has!" Tatsuya commented. "He was going to pass us no matter what, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, wise guy? Ok, where to?" Katashi asked.

"What do you mean where to? To Konoha we march." Tatsuya replied, starting to walk.

"Right, where to." Katashi again questioned.

"Oh my god, don't tell me none of us took notice of Sensei's path to get here…" Katsuo noticed it then.

Katashi shook his head indicating he hadn't, Katsuo scratched his head and said:

"I was a little distracted and I'm not that good at tracking yet…" He explained, apologetically.

Tatsuya realized he couldn't remember the way back either.

"…fffffffUUUUCK!" Birds flew off frightened and startled at the sudden scream.

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review! :D_**

**_And that's that. Hope you've enjoyed it and read on!_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Kuzcopia._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Based on a roleplaying game conducted by a friend of mine by the name of Rafael dos Anjos(AKA, GM or simply master) and played by Hugo Damas, Mário Abreu, Carlos Monteiro, Fred Freitas e Fábio Fontes._**

**_What do I mean by that? The story you are about to read is based on a roleplaying game that me and my friends currently play, Rafael adapted a story from the series Naruto where several more characters exist, including two new very powerful Jonin level senseis. I will be leaving you commentaries to certain funny trivia they will be marked as such: # (hopefully funny) trivia comment#_**

**_All plots and secondary characters were thought out by Rafael, all actions and dialogues of the respective characters are responsibility of their players. Obviously it's based on the Naruto world so everything else is due credit to its respective creator:_**

**_The family Naokiren is made up by Hugo Damas in league with the GM's ideas(ps. Way before Yamato ever showed up):_**

**_Kurokawa(made up name) Tatsuya – Mario_**

**_Naokiren Katsuo – Me._**

**_Hyuga Kinzoku – Fred._**

**_Raijin - Fontes._**

**_Hyuga Katashi – Carlos._**

**_Please enjoy yourselves!_**

**also, check www.factorx.pt/legendarycomics/Imagetest/Menu3.htm for images of some of our original characters! :)**

Chapter 4 – The Road to Konoha 1

"Did you see which direction that asshole took?" Tatsuya asked.

"It doesn't matter." Katashi stated. "He could be tricking us."

"We need to find our own way there. C'mon guys, think of something."

They thus visualized Konoha in their heads; the first thing Katashi thought of was the hot springs, ah the moments he spent there trying to get a glimpse of certain chunnins…

"The river!" Katashi suddenly remembered. "The river that passes by Konoha. We just need to find a river and follow it upstream."

"Nice Katashi! Clever." Katsuo complemented, Katashi smiled proudly.

_A__nd they say perverted thoughts never help… keke._

"I'll try and find it." Tatsuya crouched and put his hand on the puddle, closed his eyes and concentrated deeply; ten very long minute afterwards, he opened them and pointed to their left.

"20 meters off the tree line." Both Katsuo and Katashi slipped on the ground and fell on their buts.

"10 minutes to figure that out?" Katsuo complained, in a low tone.

"Says the leaf boy that can't track his OWN trail, through the woods…" Katsuo looked down, embarrassed. "Emphasis on WOODS!"

"Let's just go." Katsuo changed subject, walking away.

"Things are so much simpler when you're fighting." Katashi commented, following Katsuo. "None of this special powers crap, not much thinking. Just find an opening and beat your opponent to a pulp."

"Figures a taijutso based nin would say something like that." Tatsuya replied, offended, following them. "Thinking IS the way to win a fight. A good strategy will overpower any numerical or power-based advantage."

"Spare me."

"Yeah? Wanna fight next to a river then?" Tatsuya challenged. "C'mon, I'll show you what happens when a taijutsu based nin faces a long range ninja next to his element!"

"Long range scaredy cat is more like it." Katashi mocked. "If you fight like a man, I'll beat you to a pulp."

"You are so asking for it…"

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea to fight…"

"SHUT UP!" They both ordered in chorus. "God damn, you're annoying."

Katsuo sulked and remained quiet the rest of the way; soon they reached the river.

"We go right then." Katashi said and stepped right.

"Maybe we should wait?" Katsuo proposed. Katashi looked at him ready to argue but Tatsuya surprisingly agreed.

"Yeah, it's getting night and we do need the rest. We may run into trouble, it'll be a problem if we're not fit."

"What kinda trouble will there be for three Genins?" Katashi asked, confident.

"Chunnins?" Tatsuya pointed out. "Deserters or something, look whatever. You wanna go? Go. I'm going to form a trap on the other side of the river. You guys make a fire so we can have some dinner."

Katsuo didn't reply, simply moved to gather some wood. Katashi grunted, annoyed.

"Buncha pussies' what you…"

"Yeah yeah, tell it to who cares mr. "PLEASE SAVE ME, I'm a GIRL!"" Tatsuya flipped him the finger and jumped to the other margin. Katashi noted a kill order and went searching for food.

Tatsuya mounted a tent where he put a bunch of his kunais connected by wire ready to plunge at an invader, very elaborated, very difficult and complex to do but he succeeded. He left a bushin of his sleeping inside the tent and jumped back to their margin. There, he noticed Katsuo was apparently cooking plants.

"What're you doing?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Cooking dinner." Katsuo timidly replied, crushing some vegetable over some leafs.

"…you are so freakin' weird. I'm going to catch us some fish, Katashi." Tatsuya let him know, heading back towards the river. He easily caught two and that was dinner for them, a very silent uncomfortable dinner.

"I think I'll improve our protection." Katsuo said out loud, after dinner.

"What do you mean?" Katashi asked.

"I think I'll dig some holes, just in case."

"Pfah! Fine, go dig some holes." Tatsuya agreed and Katsuo promptly stepped away, having finished his vegetarian meal. He put some distance between their location and, with great effort and care, dug four holes around their position. It took him about two hours to get it done; he returned a little exhausted and both Tatsuya and Katashi had already made camp, having readied the grass and bushes to work as decent enough beds.

"We'll stay up in watches." Tatsuya let Katsuo know of their, apparently, made decision. "You're first, Katsuo."

"What? Why?"

"You're leaf boy, you're supposed to be good with the forest and stuff, right?" Tatsuya made up.

"That has nothing to…" Katsuo tried to explain but Katashi interjected with a sly smile:

"Don't waste time, just go. We trust you."

"Okay…I'll try…"

He jumped up, grabbed a branch, flipped and jumped higher up setting down on a tree branch directly above their camp. He sat down and paid attention to his surroundings. Snickering, the two tired Genins lay down to sleep and rest. Katsuo nibbled on a snack now two hours cold, feeling tired and weak.

Silence hit them. Despite the noise of the trees dancing to the movement of the wind, of owls and other night creatures which sounded ever so rarely, the night is quiet and serene, relaxing. Sure enough, not before long, Katsuo fell asleep.

The three sleeping Genins failed to hear a muffled "ow!" coming from somewhere, from a man who had fell in a trap. But, fortunately, Katsuo did not fail to notice the sound of a fully bodied human leaping towards him, through branches full of leafs. He opened his eyes bothered by the noise to see a man seconds from making contact with him, kunai in hand.

Katsuo rolled to the right, hanging down from the branch and the enemy flew above, having missed his target by inches.

"ENEMY!!" Katsuo screamed, lifting himself up the branch around the other way.

The enemy had landed against a tree main branch and was now jumping back at him. Katsuo jumped towards him, kunai in hand.

TSINK! Katsuo dropped his kunai, due to the lack of a firm grip but landed untouched on a tree branch. He turned around and looked at his enemy.

Meanwhile, below, Tatsuya and Katashi got up as fast as they could and met enemies on both ends. They all stopped, momentarily, to examine each other. Katsuo noticed then that a fourth one landing on a branch to his right, on a different tree. He looked at him, then at his foe in the left, thinking hard of a plan of attack.

Katashi positioned himself in a Hyuuga normal fighting stance and stood in wait, smirking confident, as ever. Tatsuya drew a kunai with his left hand and brought it slowly, very slowly, around his left side, preparing an attack; his right hand in front of him, opened palm in preparation for one hand seals.

They breathe in, they all have a plan they all strike.

Katsuo ended up opting for a contingency plan. They both jumped at him; he threw his left arm to the side, launching three shurikens at him whilst drawing another kunai that clashed against the right one's attack. He stepped on Katsuo's branch whilst he pushed the kunai, opening a strike zone. When he was about to slash back at the opening, he heard steps behind him and thus jumped to the side noticing, with a glance, that a log lied in the air, having been struck by his three shurikens.

_Kawarimi?_

Below, Tatsuya formed three clones whilst throwing his kunai at the enemy. Katashi ducks slightly, avoiding the enemy's attack, and sinks two strikes on his stomach; he stood up and slashed his hand at the enemy's neck but he blocked it, difficultly.

In the mean time, the other enemy, having dodged the kunai by spinning to the side, saw two Tatsuyas coming at him from three sides. He jumped back and, as he landed, he noticed a sneak attack he was unable to avoid; Katsuo, who had jumped down, caught him by surprise and landed on his face; smashing his head against the ground, he jumped off it with a flip as shurikens intended for him hit the downed foe.

Katashi, in the mean time, kicked his foe's knee then threw a left thrust which connected with his shoulder; overwhelmed, he started taking too much damage, until Katashi had him on the ground and, with a violent strike with the palm of his hand, laid him unconscious. He turned around to see the other two land between Katsuo and two Tatsuyas. Katsuo drew a kunai and readied an attack, the Tatsuyas did the same. They charged them.

They were back to back, each turned to Katsuo and Tatsuya. The one turned towards Tatsuya threw 6 shurikens whilst the other just jumped at Katsuo. The shurikens discovered both Tatsuyas were clones while Katsuo dodged a punch and received a kick in the guts, followed by a punch to the face that threw him off against a tree.

Tatsuya showed up above the second one, throwing a kunai. The man performed a visible kawarimi and showed up behind Tatsuya, holding a kunai to stab him in the back. But, before he could that, Katashi had jumped and was now behind him, about to connect a kick to the face. Katashi kicked him against a tree and landed, with Tatsuya.

They both attacked the last one who turned to them to fight. He dodged a kunai thrust from Tatsuya whilst using his right hand to push Katashi's right thrust to the left. He ducked to hit their legs with a rotation kick, Tatsuya's caught but Katashi managed to jump. He leant forward and stroke right, hitting him in the back neck just as two shurikens hit his belly, thrown by Katsuo.

"Look out!" Katsuo shouted.

Katashi landed, grabbed Tatsuya and jumped back as about 20 shurikens hit the ground around the two downed enemies. The enemy Katashi had kicked landed, grabbed both of them and jumped out. Katashi leapt at the still conscious one but he performed a kawarimi, showed up next to the one he had previously rendered unconscious, and jumped away.

And thus they fled.

"Yeah, you better run!" Tatsuya shouted, as Katsuo joined them, massaging his cheek.

"Who were they?" He asked, confused.

"Who knows? Bandits maybe." Katashi thought.

"I think they're proof we better move out." Tatsuya pointed out. "Time to start following the river upstream."

"Right…it's a pity about your trap though." Katsuo told Tatsuya.

"Shut up." Tatsuya replied, angrily disappointed about it.

They gathered their things actually finding some of the weapons they threw during the battle, including the 20 shurikens spent by the enemy. They decided to follow the river immediately and rest later.

"So I'm thinking, we're in the forest right?" Tatsuya mentioned. "How about we henge into some animals? We're calling too much attention to ourselves"

"Good idea." Katashi's forced to admit. "Let's do wolves."

"Wolves are hunted. Let's do rabbits." Katsuo proposed, like it made sense.

"Rabbits are eaten by wolves and commonly hunted. I propose fish."

"No." Katashi said. "We don't swim like they do, it'll be weird."

"Fine then, not fish…hum…" They all thought and considered what to do as they walked, cautious and slowly, aware of their surroundings.

"Squirrels." Tatsuya said. "How 'bout squirrels?"

"Can't think of anything better. Fine." Katashi concurred.

"Ok." Katsuo agreed, yawning.

"Let's do it. Henge!"

Katsuo and Katashi shouted henge at the same time and transformed into squirrels, as did Tatsuya; a successful henge followed a fast dash along the river.

They ran until they were too tired, at which point they stopped to make camp, yet again. This time, it was simply drop and sleep, and hope that if someone showed up they would hear it. They slept in tree branches, without canceling the henge. #the luck dice we rolled to sleep unbothered…like, one for every 2 hours. #

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review! :D_**

**_And that's NOT that. Hope you've enjoyed it and read the second part where that will be that!_**

**_Hope you're having fun._**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Kuzcopia._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Based on a roleplaying game conducted by a friend of mine by the name of Rafael dos Anjos(AKA, GM or simply master) and played by Hugo Damas, Mário Abreu, Carlos Monteiro, Fred Freitas e Fábio Fontes._**

**_What do I mean by that? The story you are about to read is based on a roleplaying game that me and my friends currently play, Rafael adapted a story from the series Naruto where several more characters exist, including two new very powerful Jonin level senseis. I will be leaving you commentaries to certain funny trivia they will be marked as such: # (hopefully funny) trivia comment#_**

**_All plots and secondary characters were thought out by Rafael, all actions and dialogues of the respective characters are responsibility of their players. Obviously it's based on the Naruto world so everything else is due credit to its respective creator:_**

**_The family Naokiren is made up by Hugo Damas in league with the GM's ideas(ps. Way before Yamato ever showed up):_**

**_Kurokawa(made up name) Tatsuya – Mario_**

**_Naokiren Katsuo – Me._**

**_Hyuga Kinzoku – Fred._**

**_Raijin - Fontes._**

**_Hyuga Katashi – Carlos._**

**_Have fun!_**

**also, check www.factorx.pt/legendarycomics/Imagetest/Menu3.htm for images of some of our original characters! :)**

At day break, they woke up. Making sure there was no one around, they spoke up.

"Katsuo, Tatsuya, you alive?"

"yep."

"Freakin' bugs." Tatsuya complained, breaking his Henge. "I'm going to catch some fish."

"Wait, we shouldn't be out like this."

"Well, I can't very well catch fish as a squirrel, now can I?"

"But those guys may still be after us." Katsuo pointed out.

"Bah, ok. Henge!" Tatsuya complied.

Smoke cleared and he had transformed into the figure of an old frail man.

"Katashi, you be my wife, Katsuo, you'll be the grandchild."

"Hum…ok." Katsuo also complied, "henging" himself into a littler kid. After a few seconds they looked back at Katashi who was still a squirrel.

"I won't be your freakin' wife. You be the wife!"

"For God's sakes! Fine, stay a squirrel then." Tatsuya turned his back on him and went to fish out some food. Katsuo commented.

"It's just a cover, Katashi. You wouldn't really be…"

"Shut up. Grrr, HENGE!" He shouted, turning into an old woman with a weak back. He walked normally. "I'll make a fire."

"I'll gather some of my type of food." Katsuo let them know, in a low tone.

Soon enough, they were eating. It was relatively peaceful and tranquil though too much silence was set. It was obvious none of the members had anything to say to each other, they just ate away in awkward silence, chewing and swallowing to make up sound.

After a bit more, as they were finishing their meal, someone laughed out loud in the forest. They both stopped their feeding motion, looking at the source of the noise slightly alarmed and attentive. It was getting closer, few more moments and they were sure it was coming their way. The sound was coming from two men talking crap out loud, saying something apparently funny and laughing at it.

"Just act your parts…" Tatsuya whispered, just as four men group left the tree line, having already notice them.

The way they were dressed made it evident they were bandits; they approached wearing the sly, superior smiles of an easy theft.

"Well well well, what do we have here?!" Their apparent leader asked. "An old couple and their grandson; are you having a good time now?"

"Please…" Tatsuya said, in a tired old voice. "We don't want any trouble."

"Us neither." The apparent joker voiced out, from behind. "No one ever wants trouble, right? Heheh."

"So, do you have any money on you? Or're you up for some broken bones?" The leader asked, showing a bully like smile.

"Good thing our plan always works." Katashi said, in his old frail female voice. Neither Katashi nor Katsuo reacted to that expecting some smart follow up.

The old woman got up and then screamed and growled as she transformed into a bear.

"AND I'S GETTIN' HUNGRY TOO!" Katashi added, in a monstrous voice.

One of the four men screamed like a girl and ran away; the other simply backed up, intimidated but still using their heads, trying to figure out if this was some kinda trick.

But Katsuo finished their hopes when he mentioned:

"Yehhh… lunch." He 'henged' into a little bear of his height, a little more cute and cuddly which worked for his benefit for it convinced the bandits that they were, in fact, dealing with bear like demons since turning into an inoffensive, cute bear wouldn't make sense if they were just trying to scare them away. The truth was, Katsuo had messed up his henge.

They screamed and fled as the three, upon a decent distance, transformed back laughing.

All three of them laugh pretty hard, sitting so it wouldn't hurt so much. Of all the ninja technique applications one could use to avoid a fight, this had to be the craziest one of them all. But soon they stopped.

"Well, we should be on our way now, lest they come back with reinforcements." Tatsuya commented.

"Right. Henge!" Katashi said, turning into a squirrel. "Let's go up and flying."

"Henge." Katsuo and Tatsuya both shouted, Katsuo adding. "I think it's more like…ya know, to plane."

"Shut up smartass." Tatsuya reacted, jumping off.

"Right, take point Tatsuya. You cover our back Katsuo." Katashi 'led' jumping ahead of Katsuo who followed voicing out nothing but a weak "hey…"

So like the wind the three squirrels hurried on and on towards Konoha's main gate, they jumped and leaped and 'planed' all throughout the forest, running into no more troubles than before.

With the gate in sight, they landed and transformed back, running towards their Genin goal. With the gate at the horizon, they are met with yet another challenge; out of nowhere, shurikens came flying at them.

"An attack!" Katashi warned, jumping to the side. Tatsuya jumped right and Katsuo jumped back. More kunais flew at Katsuo and he, unable to tell the source, kept evading them by jumping backwards. Tatsuya immediately did two bushins and had them disperse with him, witnessing an enemy nin fall where the three stood the moment before.

Katashi assumed a fighting position and waited. Separated, they were now on solo battles.

A shuriken cut Katsuo at his side when he stopped long enough to see where they were coming from.

"Ack!" He reacted, jumping to the side and throwing some shurikens of his own. A ninja jumped out of the tree and landed in front of him.

"Why're you attacking us?" Katsuo asked, figuring they were with the former group.

Silent, he threw a kunai. Katsuo jumped to the side and threw one back but his foe leapt to the side again and threw a shuriken and Katsuo used a tree he had just rammed against and jumped off it throwing three shurikens.

"Kawarimi!" The enemy shouted, showing up behind Katsuo and delivering a kick that connected.

"Agh!" Katsuo's sent flying against a tree but regained balance, flipped and hit the tree with his feet; he leant down and jumped for a roll avoiding another shuriken throw and throwing two shuriken of his which hit the enemy in the belly.

"Ugh!"

Tatsuya's enemy jumped after a bushin, punching him into inexistence and getting a shuriken on him because of that. Noticing where the shuriken had come from, he jumped at Tatsuya throwing a kunai that cut Tatsuya mildly even though he dodged; Landing, Tatsuya made three more clones, taking advantage of the smoke to clear out definitely; the enemy picked another Tatsuya at random again, a bushin.

Meanwhile, a guy attacked Katashi from above; he simply span around leaving the man's reach and thrust at him hitting his arm.

"Gah!" The enemy groaned, it was hard to fight a byakugan since any and all physical contacts were twice as damaging and mostly stunners; loosing strength in his arm, he threw a kick which Katashi tried to defend but didn't manage the strength too, loosing balance. The man hence punched with his good arm and hit Katashi in the face.

"Ah, not so tough are ya?" He asked.

"humpf…" Katashi replied, spitting a pint of blood and smirking back. The enemy threw another punch but Katashi ducked and hit him with his open palm on the stomach.

"Ugh…" The man, immovable for a few moments, simply witnessed as Katashi rapidly stood up, bringing his knee with him and hitting the man at the same time with his elbow.

Elbow and knee to the head; the man fell down defeated but not unconscious.

"Facing a Hyuuga in close combat, you MUST be kidding." He kicked him on the head, rendering him unconscious. "Damn deserter. I should kill you here, but my allies must be getting their asses handed out to them, those losers."

Meanwhile…

"UFF!!" Tatsuya was kicked unto a tree, two clones vanishing where he had stood and the enemy finishing off a spinning kick. He landed and charged Tatsuya who threw three shurikens at him but the man ducked and rammed Tatsuya against the tree.

"UfffF!!" _Close combat bitch, if was by a river…FINE! _

Ultimate rage poured out of Tatsuya as he clenched his fists together and brought down on the man's head but the man jumped behind throwing three kunais at Tatsuya while he makes more bushins. This time, five Tatsuyas left from the puff of smoke.

"Bushins again?! Is that all you can fuckin' do??"

Hiding behind a tree, Tatsuya removed a kunai from his belly…_bastard…I'll show you how a ninja fights._ He concentrated.

One of his bushins henged into one of the three he had seen earlier, the one Katsuo was fighting. The bushin jumped next to his enemy.

"Oh, hey." His enemy greeted. "You done with the Naokiren boy?" _How does he know Katsuo?! _Tatsuya thought, as the bushin nodded.

He thus looked down and right from the tree and, as expected, the guy had his back turned towards him.

Meanwhile…Katsuo's foe did some weird seals and concentrated. Katsuo felt the ground trembling and thus jumped topside unto a tree branch. His enemy grunted upset and jumped too, throwing some shurikens.

_Wait a minute; he's been keeping his distance._

"Kawarimi!" Katsuo shouted.

The shurikens hit him but he turned into a log whilst the real Katsuo showed up to the guy's right, jumping at him clenching his hands on two kunais.

On Tatsuya's side, his enemy talked to his bushin.

"So yeah, help me finish off this one then, he's always cloning and hiding. Regular clones though; he doesn't seem to be very stron…"

He interrupted himself for noticing a shift in the wind from being cut by a blade, as well as faint rustle on some leafs…behind him. He turned around and immediately covered his face, taking 4 kunais in his torso.

"UGH!" He crouched. "You little snot!"

He took off the kunais and looked for Tatsuya, four of them jumped at him and he thus threw the four kunais at them. They all blew in puffs of smoke and he was too late to see an attack from the top, Tatsuya was about to ram him hard against the ground.

In the mean time, back at Katsuo's fight, he deadlocked against his foe with his right kunai, bringing his left to shrew his belly open but the man reacted quickly hitting his right away and immediately hitting the left.

_Whoah, way faster than me! _Katsuo noticed, jumping back and throwing his kunais at him, one of which connected.

The man threw shurikens back at Katsuo in mid flight "Kawarimi!" and he was gone. Landing on a tree branch to the side, Katsuo sighed heavily, tired…

The close combat guy, though, looked up at Tatsuya and smirked, side-stepping to avoid his reach whilst spinning around and connecting the back of his hand with Tatsuya's torso.

"ahhhh" Tatsuya again went flying, hitting a tree.

"You look like a long range type. Why did you charge me?"

"Diversion." A voice stated from behind him.

Katashi was there, 5 feet away from him. He thrust, again ducking below his counter-punch and hitting his stomach with his open palm, hand turned sideways.

_Jyuuken!_

"UFF!" he brought the palm up like that to do a modified uppercut and then span around to catch an already dizzy opponent in with a kick to the legs, bringing him down; following the motion, he let himself fall with an elbow to the gut, knocking the man down. When he got up, Tatsuya was already walking towards him, limping.

"Wow, good thing I was here huh?" Katashi teased.

"That was my kill, asshole." Tatsuya said, in all seriousness. "Why don't you go steal Katsuo's kill too?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." A rustle in the tree branches, they looked up at the probable third enemy that had beaten Katsuo but they instead see Katsuo himself, grasping his belly, leaning on the main branch with his free hand.

"Oh, glad you're okay." Katsuo said, coughing a bit of blood afterwards.

"AH!" Katashi reacted. "Congratulations Tatsuya, you got out-staged by the leaf boy." He mocked.

Tatsuya glared at Katsuo in anger and looked to the side. "He better enjoy it, it won't last forever."

"Tatsuya, you're hurt!" Katsuo noticed, jumping down. "I can try some…."

"No touchy." Tatsuya said. "I'll just walk it off, ya pussy. Konoha's right there, let's just go.

"Yeah, we should get Tatsuya and yourself to a medic nin so C'mon." Katashi pushed on, adding "You losers.".

They thus sped as much as they could, wounded as they were, towards Konoha. Soon they were close enough to make out the sensei who waited for them

"Hey sensei, we did it. We did it." Katsuo gladly said as they approached Shinta.

"Well, congratulations. I acknowledge you as Genins." Shinta said, opening their arms but as they got close, he pushed them all back with swift arm movements. "Not. Gotta cross the gate, kiddies." #YES, HE DID JUST THAT. I am not making this up. It gets worse.#

"What? C'mon!" Katashi complained. "Fine."

He jumped over Shinta but he threw his sword above to which Katashi tried a kawarimi but wasn't fast enough, getting hit by the handle on the head, thrown back and crashing on the ground.

Tatsuya was lying down, moaning in pain and Katsuo could barely breathe, so tired that he was. He dashed towards the gate but Shinta pushed him back with force. Meanwhile Tatsuya started crawling his way with what he had left and Katashi tried to circle through the right. Shinta made a shadow clone and held his foot up, placing it on Tatsuya's head so he couldn't get across; the clone stood in front of Katashi. Katsuo walked, sneakily by the left even though he was completely in sight.

"I'm just kidding, you pass." Shinta suddenly said, clone disappearing and letting Katsuo cross the gate. "Congratulations, you are now officially Genins."

He smiled at his broken down, injured and tired students. #just picture it for a moment: sunset, a kind warm and proud smile from Shinta… the camera zooms off and shows a ninja passed out in front of him with a small puddle of blood growing from under him, a second ninja bruised and beaten to his left and another disoriented to the point where he is, at this moment, running against the wall or should I say crashing? Ouch.

And that, my fair readers, is one of our best mission accomplished moments….#

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review! :D_**

**_And that's that. Hope you've enjoyed it and had some fun. That's all I got already done. Now, what's this Naokiren family? What's the deal with the Haku wanna be? All to be explained in the next chapter. Next up is the acquirement of some real jutsos, for me and Tatsuya. And then, little spoiler, we go off to snow country to fight some baddies which is when Raijin and Kinzoko will be making their appearance. I'll keep on writing as long as you keep on reading. ;)_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Kuzcopia._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Based on a roleplaying game conducted by a friend of mine by the name of Rafael dos Anjos(AKA, GM or simply master) and played by Hugo Damas, Mário Abreu, Carlos Monteiro, Fred Freitas e Fábio Fontes._**

**_What do I mean by that? The story you are about to read is based on a roleplaying game that me and my friends currently play, Rafael adapted a story from the series Naruto where several more characters exist, including two new very powerful Jonin level senseis. I will be leaving you commentaries to certain funny trivia they will be marked as such: # (hopefully funny) trivia comment#_**

**_All plots and secondary characters were thought out by Rafael, all actions and dialogues of the respective characters are responsibility of their players. Obviously it's based on the Naruto world so everything else is due credit to its respective creator:_**

**_The family Naokiren is made up by Hugo Damas in league with the GM's ideas(ps. Way before Yamato ever showed up):_**

**_Kurokawa(made up name) Tatsuya – Mario_**

**_Naokiren Katsuo – Me._**

**_Hyuga Kinzoku – Fred._**

**_Raijin - Fontes._**

**_Hyuga Katashi – Carlos._**

_**also, check www.factorx.pt/legendarycomics/Imagetest/Menu3.htm for images of some of our original characters! :)**_

--/--

Chapter 6 – Training and tragedies.

Half conscious, the three students saw all 7 of his defeated foes walk out of the tree line and approach them, three of them being carried.

"Aw man, look at the state you put my pals in…"

"Should…"Tatsuya efforted to say "have killed them…"

"Well, let's get all of you to the hospital. Guys, carry my pupils please."

And so, two days later at the hospital, they woke up half a third day from being fully healed. Shinta was there, reading a book; Katsuo opened his eyes. He yawned and sat up straight.

"Good morning sensei."

"Good morning, Katsuo."

Katsuo looked around for his team mates but only saw Tatsuya at his left, sleeping with a disgruntled expression.

"Where's Katashi?" He asked.

"He was barely injured, got off yesterday to do some training."

"Hum…" Katsuo lied down again. After a few minutes of silence, he timidly stated.

"I'm hungry…"

"NUUUUURSE!!" Shinta shouted, not averting his eyes or changing his serene expression.

A nurse ran in, nervous.

"What is it?!"

Shinta slightly titled his book, pointing at Katsuo who was looking at her mildly frightened out of embarrassment.

"Good morning…" He greeted, weakly.

"He wants some food." Shinta informed.

"Oh!...ok, coming right up." She relaxed, smiled kindly and left.

A few moments of silence afterwards, Tatsuya stirred. He changed position saying in a trance.

"mmhmmhhmmm'kill 'em all…" Katsuo glanced at his team mate, scared.

After a little while, both genins were out of the hospital and ready for the next step.

"Well, I can't very well teach you anything so I've contacted two jonins who have agreed to teach you a technique or two. Katsuo, meet up with your uncle. Tatsuya, you wait here."

"Aw…" Katsuo reacted. Why not his own father? Unhappily silent, he walked away. Tatsuya simply stayed, slightly curious about who was going to teach him.

The Naokiren…the family line to which the first Hokage belonged. Unlike other families, like the Byakugan clan or the Uchiha, who numbered on the many and kept a tight reign over their genes, the Naokiren family had strayed to the path of elimination by generation.

The only Naokiren member that was from the current Hokage's generation was Naokiren Aimi, Katsuo's grandmother. From his father generation, there was Naokiren Hana, Katsuo's mother, Naokiren Hiroshi, Katsuo's father and Naokiren Takeshi, Katsuo's uncle. Finally, there was him and his little sister of the generation that would come after him, Naokiren Hanako.

Their chosen environment is, as you can guess, a forest but bear in mind that the first hokage was the only Naokiren to display such mastery and level of power. Once a big clan, every branch of it died off during the war, leaving behind nothing but remnants of only two branches: Hiroshi's and Hana's. And with them culminated, Naokiren blood would die off in future generations and Mokuton no jutso would stay a legend, along with the first Hokage.

The Naokiren characteristic, visually speaking, was clothing that served as camouflage in their environment of choice, thus green and brown. More over, their green curly hairs stood out as much as a Hyuuga's empty white eyes. Katsuo's Uncle, Takeshi, had taken this characterization to the next level, letting his hair grow into an Afro hair due; though a joker, at heart, he was stern man as to his belief of how strong a Naokiren should be.

Younger than his father, he believed it was wrong of fate to condemn the Naokiren blood to such demise. He would not have a pure son or daughter of his own and he knew that the Naokirens' ability, such as Byakugan or Sharingan, was something to be reckoned with. Unlike his brother, he still held his family's power at a very high standard and was proud of that fact.

Another fact was, at Katsuo's age, both his father and uncle already manipulated wood and were working on chunnin level jutsos. They were, after all, chunnins at that time, and yet Katsuo was but a fresh genin who could pull off basic academy techniques.

Despite this, I should add, that the frustration and bad sentiment is something that does not conduct his uncle's behavior. He is the first Naokiren in the clan's history to form a romantic relationship with someone out of the bloodline…he had a girlfriend.

"Your father tells me all you've learned to do, in terms of jutsos, is kawarimi, bushin and henge. Is that true?"

Katsuo nodded his head affirmatively.

"Pff! Guess I should congratulate you on managing the kawarimi…" He mocked. "Fine, I'll teach you a technique that, though the most basic, if refined, you will use it as often as the most advanced of our techniques. Ha shuriken no jutso! It will launch one ore more leafs towards your enemy. This is not all for a leaf is very harmless by itself…you mold the Chakra that surrounds them unto their tips so they may strike with a piercing capacity close to that of the real thing. Today, you'll do this:"

He threw three leafs on the air, did the seals and said:

"Ha shuriken no jutso!"

The leafs span and stopped, turned and aimed, and finally set off soaring through the air, cutting wind, hitting a log.

"Some day, you'll do this…hitoshirenu ha no jutso, ikusen Ha!"

To the left of Takashi stood a tree; all the countless leafs broke free, turned towards a training dummy and thus rained onslaught and doom, shredding the puppet to pieces. Katsuo stared in awe:

"And this is one tree…there is a reason why, in a forest, a Naokiren loses to no one! Must not lose, I should add." He added, glancing at Katsuo.

"Now train." He demanded, tapping Katsuo in the head violently. "I must re-grow the leafs before mother notices." He grinned and left at the tree. Katsuo sighed, concentrating.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya waited for his mystery sensei. His mind flailing about as he looked on unfocused; a long time ago, about 12 years, something strange and without much explanation happened. A baby showed up, by river, in Konoha.

He was sleeping comfortably on his small crib, and was saved by an Anbu ninja who took him to the Hokage. Of lineage unknown, Tatsuya was hence named Kurokawa.

Later, Tatsuya demonstrated an affinity for water jutsos…more than that, the ability to create ice. Everyone in Konoha knew then to which lineage he belonged. Ice jutsos, one hand seals…he was thus outcast as much as the child who bore the Kyuubi and the younger brother to the greatest traitor that Konoha has ever known.

Tatsuya knew them well: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto…like him, they were alone. But he didn't consider them equals. He wasn't a failure mockery of a cry baby ninja like Naruto and also wasn't a silent egomaniac fanatic superior wanna be like Sasuke.

Both sorry looking individuals; not at all like him. Not like the last of his clan.

_Kurokawa…__ Black river. Black uh? Well I've accepted that role. _

"Are you Tatsuya?" A man asked from behind the boy. Tatsuya turned around to face a sunglass wearing nin.

"Yes."

"My name is Ebisu. I will help you, today, with Chakra control so you can manipulate your element more proficiently. Follow me to the lake." His tone of voice was, at the least, unwilling; it was obvious he didn't want to socialize with Tatsuya but that didn't bother him, after all, that was always the case.

He followed Ebisu to the aforementioned lake. There, Ebisu taught him the basics about Chakra so he could understand and then taught him about control. With that done, he asked Tatsuya to make some ice out of water…he grew a little lump on the surface in one spot. Ebisu pushed him forward, challenging his skills like the annoying guy he is. Tatsuya, easy to piss off, responded accordingly to his insinuations of weakness.

"Gggnnnnnhhhnnnnn." With effort, he formed a wall of ice that would otherwise protect him from any incoming fire. He got up, sweating a bit, and looked back at his sensei for the day feeling for murder. "There, I did it."

"Guess it's to be expected from a Kurokawa." Ebisu noted, not impressed. "I've heard your kind also have ice daggers as a basic ice technique, maybe you should…what're you doing?"

Tatsuya had closed his eyes again in concentration, he started changing the wall of ice…he changed it into a sculpture of a ninja he had saw once talking to a Jounin by a restaurant, only he used his imagination and sculptured her naked. It was a pretty young thing with short hair in a ponytail and… #not going to be able to describe it, it's Anko

Ebisu held in a very big cough, sweating a bit as he held his glasses so they wouldn't fall off. He gulped soundly and said:

"Kids these days have no decency! I shall confiscate this…this…awful statue and ask your sensei that proper punishment be executed." He said, carefully and with a serious voice, hiding his intent. He appeared next to the statue, picked it up and dashed away.

Tatsuya looked at him in awe, thinking

_Whoah…hardcore pervert man…ah well, I can do more later. I've always wondered who that nin was though, barely any clothes… _

"Anyways, back to training. Daggers he said…"

Meanwhile, at the Naokiren residence…

"Just a small piece of wood, to cover you in that crouch position; It isn't that difficult, my cute incompetent nephew."

"Mokuton Ninjutso…" Katsuo voiced out, concentrating. He crouched and placed his open palms on the ground. "Uddo Mammori!" but again, all he managed was to accumulate a very thin layer that rose up a bit and then bent over.

Katsuo sighed, exhausted. It was already dinner time and he hadn't rest for a minute. Not that, truthfully, he wanted to rest. Deep inside, he wanted this new technique, he wanted to be strong.

"Mokuton Ninjutso…" He crouched, slapped the ground. "Uddo Mammori!" and failed again.

"humpf, you need to broaden your feeling. Nature won't respond to you if you don't understand and communicate with it." His uncle said. "And I got just the thing…" He smirked. He did some seals and used an earth technique to burry and imprison Katsuo.

"Yeah, this is a good idea. You'll stay there for tonight. Let us hope this way, you learn something."

"Hum…" Katsuo voiced out, uncomfortable. "May I object to this step?" He asked, timidly.

"Nope, student does what Sensei says."

"But Shinta's my sensei…" His uncle buried him to the neck for that one and started walking away. "Not today, nephew." He grinned.

Katsuo sighed, looking at the stars thoughtful. He wondered when would he be strong enough for his jonin uncle to be proud of him, he sighed thinking:

_Probably never…Well, I am hungry. I…hum__humpf!ggnnnn!gah…why does uncle have to be such a bully?_

In the middle of the night, Katsuo managed to dig himself out. He went back home, ate something, took a quick bath and went to sleep. Next morning, his uncle woke him up.

"How come you're out of your hole?" He asked as a morning greeting.

"I…ugh…I was hungry…" he innocently noted. He hadn't eaten the whole day and his uncle wanted him to skip on dining as well? It seemed too harsh to Katsuo and that's why he disobeyed.

"Well, I hope you can do the wood protection technique then. If you can't, it's the hole again and this time I'll just stay and watch you." He hit Katsuo's head again. "C'mon."

At the training ground, Katsuo asked for a time before he gave it a try. He thus concentrated and concentrated, following what little he felt, following the trail of Chakra. After an hour, he succeeded in the first phase of his task: he felt his uncle, stepping on the grass, three meters from him. It was evident he was there. Thus he touched the ground with his hands and felt the grass, the earth, nature on that spot.

"Mokuton no jutso: Uddo Mammori" And a wall of wood rose up high enough to cover him from a frontal attack. His uncle smirked.

"Congratulations, you are not only 4 years behind your father's steps. Keep practicing that and Ha Shuriken, I'm going to get our breakfast." He walked off.

At the lake, Tatsuya formed ice daggers out of thin air. He began making them from the water directly but he was not indirectly making them. He found out, through his understanding of Chakra, that having water around gave his ability a huge advantage, not because he could use it directly but because of its presence. It was curious, his ability.

The kids trained for the day and the next was the day for their first mission. They met with their sensei by the huge palace that was home to the Hokage. It was from the Hokage they took all the missions. Shinta was on time and not with his usual playful demeanor.

"I have bad news for you both." He said, bluntly. "Katashi will no longer be with us."

"Well that's a relief." Tatsuya instantly said, crossing his arms.

"Wait, what? What happened?" Katsuo questioned, in a low tone.

"It was Hyuuga business. They didn't want to say but I wanted to know. I demanded to know why my best pupil had vanished. The Hokage backed me up and so they let out that information. You see, Katashi was a part of the "name" clan. There are two clans of Hyuugas, the main and the branch which serve the main. These are born with a scar that is the product of a jutso. If they ever betray the Hyuuga clan, any main clan has only to activate that scar and they will die." Shinta paused for effect, for a few seconds…

"Apparently, Katashi went too far. He was caught peeping on his main branch cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, I believe you know her."

"No way…" Tatsuya reacted, realizing what Katashi had done.

_Best pupil…_ Katsuo thought to himself.

"Yes…" It was hard for Shinta to admit such stupidity from his student. "He was caught spying on the daughter of the Clan leader, Hinata, as she bathe…by her father. It was instant execution." #Basically, Carlos stopped playing, quit. So we kinda killed off his char. shrugs He had pervert as a personality trait and it is Hinata…

Shinta massaged his forehead, still not believing that fact.

"Katashi…is dead…?" Katsuo asked, in shocked disbelief. Tatsuya remarkably brought his sleeve to his eyes and started crying. "Calm down Tatsuya…he-" Katsuo tried to confort, extending his hand to his shoulder.

"Don't be an idiot!" Tatsuya said, smacking his hand aside. "These are proud tears! My team mate died, not a ninja, but a MAN!" He clenched his fist in eternal accomplishment. "I am so proud to have met such a failure of a perverted man." Just at that moment, they heard an explosion.

Shinta glanced to the side and they saw, at the distance, a man wearing Sunglasses dodging about 6 snakes that were coming out of the sleeve from a female nin who wore a big jacket and looked really pissed.

"CALM DOWN ANKO! It wasn't my statue! And I swear I wasn't going to use it!"

"USE?? WHADDYA MEAN USE IT??" She screamed in fury, throwing exploding kunai at him.

Ebisu used kawarimi and showed up on the ground, kinda closed to the three.

"Speaking of perverts…" Tatsuya commented.

Ebisu leapt unto the wall and over to the stairs. He was obviously running to the hokage, with Anko close in his stead, sending out snakes and shurikens completely pissed off.

"What is that about?" Shinta asked.

"I wonder…" Tatsuya replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Anko's pretty…" Shinta struggled to find a word. "Spirited. Let's give Hokage a moment to work them out and then we'll get our missions."

"Whatever." Tatsuya reacted, looking around, acting busy.

Katsuo was, though, still in awe.

_Katashi is dead…I just can't imagine it. I knew him, I spoke to him, I fought with him and he's dead. He disserved it yeah but…man, dead. _

--/--

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! Please review! :D_**

**_And that's that. Hope you've enjoyed it and read on!_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Kuzco._**


End file.
